harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sturgis Podmore
- "Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August." This is reported in 1995 on the Saturday one week into class ("He lay for a moment watching dust swirl in the chink of sunlight falling through the gap in his four-poster’s hangings and savoured the thought that it was Saturday. The first week of term seemed to have dragged on forever, like one gigantic History of Magic lesson."). The first day of classes is on Monday, which must be September 2 ( - "“Look what we’ve got today,” said Ron grumpily, shoving his schedule under Fred’s nose. “That’s the worst Monday I’ve ever seen.”) so Saturday is the 7th, which Sturgis must be 38 years old by. |died= |blood= |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - "a square-jawed wizard with thick, straw-colored hair" |gender=Male |height= |hair=Straw-coloured |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Podmore family *Order of the Phoenix **Advance Guard }} Sturgis Podmore was a wizard and member of the Order of the Phoenix who fought in both First and Second Wizarding Wars. He was also a member of the Advance Guard. In 1995, Podmore was put under the Imperius Curse by Death Eaters, who made him attempt to break into the Department of Mysteries. He was sentenced to six months in Azkaban for attempting to break in. Biography Early life Sturgis Podmore was born at some point between 8 September 1956 and 7 September 1957, eventually acquiring a wand and being trained in the magical arts. First Wizarding War ]] Sturgis Podmore was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix, possibly joining as young as thirteen years old. The order was an organisation founded and led by Albus Dumbledore, in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. Podmore managed to survive the war since Lord Voldemort's first downfall. Second Wizarding War After Lord Voldemort's return to full power in 1995, Sturgis Podmore returned to the regrouped Order of the Phoenix, contributing to their efforts during the Second Wizarding War. By this time, Sturgis lived in 2 Laburnum Gardens, in Clapham. Escorting Harry Potter inside 4 Privet Drive, preparing to excort Harry Potter to safety]] Sturgis was a part of the Advance Guard — together with Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones — that safely brought Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order. Upon meeting Harry, Podmore winked at him and, while he went upstairs to get his trunk, examined the Dursleys' microwave with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Imprisonment in Azkaban On 12 August, 1995, which was, incidentally, the day of Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing on the charge of magic in presence of a Muggle, Sturgis Podmore was on Order of the Phoenix duty standing guard beside the entrance to the Department of Mysteries, to prevent Death Eaters from stealing The Prophecy. Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry that day, and he put Podmore under the Imperius Curse. Still under the influence of Malfoy's Imperius Curse, Podmore was back on guard duty at the Ministry on 31 August, 1995. Under the control of the Death Eaters, Podmore broke into the Department of Mysteries, a highly classified area, and attempted to steal the Prophecy. However, he was discovered during the attempt and was arrested by Eric Munch, a Ministry watchwizard, and was sentenced to six months in Azkaban, after refusing to speak in his defence. Mad-Eye Moody was irritated when Podmore did not return his Invisibility cloak and that he did not turn up to help transport Harry Potter safely to King's Cross Station, not knowing Sturgis had been Imperiused and, by that time, arrested. Vindication After he was released from Azkaban, in March of 1996, he rejoined the Order. Physical appearance Sturgis was a wizard with a square jaw and thick straw-coloured hair. These features give the impression that his head was thatched. Magical abilities and skills * 'Magical Skills': Being a long-standing member of the Order of the Phoenix and surviving both the First Wizarding War and the Second Wizarding War, Sturgis was a moderately talented wizard. However, Sturgis was not strong enough to throw off the Imperius Curse, a feat which few wizards can achieve. * 'Flying''': Sturgis was a skilled and accomplished broomstick flyer, being a member of the Advance Guard who successfully escorted Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place via broomstick flight. Relationships Order of the Phoenix Sturgis's relationship with the other members of the order is unknown; it is possible that they had a good relationship. Sturgis seemed to like Harry Potter, when he first met him. Harry was very upset learning that Sturgis attemped to break into the Department of Mysteries, and thought it was unfair that Sturgis was imprisoned. Alastor Moody was firstly angry with Sturgis for taking his Invisibility Cloak. However, they were all upset, learning about Sturgis's imprisonment. Sturgis might have been also friendly with Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 1995. He was described as a "great friend" of Albus Dumbledore, the founder of the Order. Behind the scenes *Sturgis Podmore was omitted from the film and video game adaptations of . *Sturgis Podmore may be related to Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore of the Headless Hunt. *Sturgis Podmore was the inspiration for the satirical Harry Potter podcast of the same name, Sturgis Podmore. *Although not confirmed, it is very likely that Sturgis fought in the Battle of Hogwarts like most other Order of the Phoenix members. If so, he likely survived as The Order members who died were all singled out in the narrative. * If he attended Hogwarts, Sturgis would have been a student there from 1968 to 1975. As such, his education would have overlapped with that of the Marauders and Severus Snape by a few years. Appearances * * * Notes and references fr:Sturgis Podmore it:Sturgis Podmore ru:Стерджис Подмор pl:Sturgis Podmore pt-br:Estúrgio Podmore Category:1950s births Category:Advance Guard Category:Azkaban convicts Category:British individuals Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Males Category:Podmore family Category:Wizards Podmore, Sturgis